The Game
by Rupert's honey
Summary: Games are played and people get hurt. Fire and Ice don't mix well. Seduction, deceit and betrayal ensue. AngelinaMontague R and R! Chapter 3 revised and Chapter 5 is up.
1. Detention

I'm going to challenge my-self and attempt an Angelina/Montague fic because I love this couple. Please Read and **REVIEW.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It was yet another detention for Angelina. She had experienced many of these. Being best friends with the Weasley twins made sure of that. However, this one was different. There were no twins to make her laugh. There was just one person and he was the last one she wanted to be with.

David Montague.

They were both serving a detention for Snape in the dungeons for throwing spells at each other. Angelina wouldn't even have gotten a detention if he hadn't started it.

_Flashback_

_Montague had just finished a rather loud conversation with a fellow Slytherin about how some purebloods have no taste in the company they keep. He greatly emphasized the thought of Angelina having brain damage because of her friendship with the Weasleys. Seeing as how she was sitting write in front of the Slytherins, between the twins, she could feel her anger rising. She snapped when she heard the phrase that was used to describe her friends so often: "Disgrace to the entire wizarding world, that lot." That was the last straw. _

_She turned around swiftly and said in a low, menacing voice, "You talk a lot of bullshit for someone who's overcompensating." "What are you trying to get at, Johnson?" "I'm saying that you must have a really small package of self-esteem if you feel good making fun of me and my friends. Then again, that's probably not the only **small package** you have," she added with a smirk. _

_She had questioned his manhood. He had to get her back, even if it was only a small prank._

_When she got up to give her paper to Snape, Montague muttered a simple incantation and the back of her sweater and skirt split right down the middle, revealing a pair of red knickers and matching bra. She quickly tried to cover herself up as she said the repairing spell. After turning to see that it was Montague sniggering with his friends she thought of something brilliant. Sitting back down, she whispered, "**Azules** **pelium**," and could hear Montague scream, "You bitch!" _

_Innocently turning around she saw that his hair had grown 3 feet longer and had turned an electric blue. Snape quickly said, "5 points from Slytherin! Who did this to you?" "It was Johnson, sir. "Johnson, 20 points from Grffindor and detention! "Montague, you will join Miss Johnson because of your sudden outburst. "But sir-" "Silence!" Montague sat back down and quickly changed his hair back to its original black color. _

_Throughout dinner, the two sent death glares towards each other. After all her friends parted in the common room to go to the dorms, she headed down to the dungeons. Montague had already arrived since he was already close to the classroom. There they found Snape with buckets, sponges, and a mop. No doubt they would have to scrub the classroom. Their teacher told them that they would be locked in the room for the next 3 hours._

_End of Flashback_

After their teacher left, Angelina walked towards the cleaning supplies and picked up a sponge. She said nothing as she threw it into the bucket with a splash, picked it up, and walked to the nearest wall. She bent down to pick up the sponge in the water when she felt a warm palm on her butt. Turning around, faster than the speed of light, she practically screamed, "What the hell are you playing at!"

"I was just touching, no need to be in such a bloody rut!" Montague exclaimed.

"Well if you think I'm going to let some insensitive git treat me like a piece of ass, you are sadly mistaken," she said as she raised her fist to make contact with his cheek. The blow was so forceful; he was knocked to the ground.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? It was just a little touch!" he said as he held his stinging face and stood up.

"I don't think you know who your fucking with Montague," she said watching him advance on her.

"I know who I'd like to be fucking," he almost whispered as he came almost nose to nose with her. His whole attitude had changed from whining child to dark, lustful temptation. She backed up so she could have some room. Then she realized her mistake. She was only 2 feet away from the wall so her back was pressed up against it. Any chances of escape were blocked because of two strong arms on either side of her head against the cold stone.

"You want me, don't you?" he asked as he lowered his head taking in her scent.

Keeping her cool composure even though his cologne was drowning her in a whirlwind of emotions, she simply said, "Yeah, I want you like a penguin wants to be in the Galapagos Islands."

"There _are_ penguins in the Galapagos Islands."

Before she could even think of a smart comment to retort with, his lips came crashing down upon hers that heated her body with a passion she didn't know she possessed.

She could have moved at any second but his hands had somehow found their way from the wall to her hips. Neither knew how or when their mouths opened of there own accord, but no one was complaining. She didn't understand why she was kissing him back but he was just so good at it.

_Oh, so good at it._

He on the other hand had known that tonight he would make his move. He had been lusting over her since he hit puberty. He also knew he was attractive and if he played his cards right, he would get what he wanted.

He unconsciously rocked his hips towards hers as he felt a sudden rush to his **Forbidden Zone**.

She felt it, too.

She slowly grinded into him, silently knowing the effect she was having on him. He worked his way down her neck and collarbone. He stopped at places that caused delicious gasps to escape from her mouth. He walked her to the nearest set of desks and laid her on them, never removing his lips from her skin.

His hand crept up her shirt, relishing in her dark, smooth skin but then he felt himself being abruptly pushed away. He kept his hands on her hips and his body close to hers. Then he looked up at her eyes.

_Merlin, she's beautiful, he thought._

Her face was slightly flushed and her lips were swollen. It was his doing and it only made him harder. He tried to kiss her again but she moved from his grasp.

"What the bloody hell was I thinking?" she quietly muttered as she walked towards the bucket and sponge and began to wash the wall.

The truth was she didn't know what she was thinking. He practically corrupted her brain with his kisses. There was no way this could happen again. She didn't have feelings towards him except the lust they had both given into tonight. She looked at her watch.

8:15

She was stuck in the same room with him for the next 2 hours and 45 minutes. She continued washing the wall without so much as a glance towards him.

He found the other bucket and continued on with his detention. They were in silence for the remaining time and when Snape told them they could go, she raced out of the room as fast as she could.

He touched her shoulder to stop her from practically sprinting down the corridor. She turned with a glare on her face.

"Johnson, you shouldn't fight it. We could have a pretty good time, you know. I know I can give you what you want. You can give me what I want."

"Too bad I don't want anything from you," she said feeling his hands creep down her side, resting on her waist.

"Fine, but just remember: I'm a Slytherin and I'm a Montague. We always get what we want. Don't make this a game."

"This is one thing you won't be getting," she said as she got close to whisper in his ear. She gave the earlobe a little nibble and went to walk away. She realized during detention the affect she had on him. She decided to play his game because she developed the best idea so fast, that it was too good to pass up. He wasn't getting her and only she knew that.

"I will have you, Johnson!" he said as she walked away.

"You can try."

(AN: So that's it! Tell me if I should continue.)


	2. Lustful Thinking and Roger Davies

A/N: I would first like to say that in my story, Katie is in the same year as Angelina, the twins, and Alicia. I am also trying to make it so there is at least one kiss in each chapter. Here's the second chapter.

But first, let's give a shout out to my reviewers.

**Angelface04: **My first reviewer! Also one of my favorite authors. I'm glad you liked it. (Please don't shoot me!)

**Angelina-fan:** Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing.

**Sali: **What a coincidence. I also wanted to tell you that the underlining was the result of the spell-check. When I re-read it, I felt like such a jackass! Anyway, thanks for the review.

**NotJustLikeAnybodyElse:** Thank you. Don't you just love this pairing?

**The Falling Rain of Redemption: **Don't you just love that line? Get 'em, Yang!

**Melian:** Here it is. Thanks for reviewing.

**Ashliegh: **I love drama, doesn't everybody?

**Nikki:** Thank you for my review. The classroom scene was just some random thought.

**Cupiditatis:** To be honest, I didn't even know it was that good. I love your story, "Kiss from a Rose". You rock!

**Trashed Beauty: **Thank you for your enthusiasm.

**Love to all my F-A-B-O-L-O-U-S reviewers! You keep me going. Here we go.**

**Chapter 2: Lustful thinking**

Angelina was lying in her bed, thinking of the night's events. It was about midnight before she actually went to sleep but her thoughts were clouded by a certain Slytherin. She had a plan but it would have to stay a secret. Her friends didn't know what happened in the dungeons and they couldn't find out.

There was a plan brewing in her mind and it was almost foolproof.

Almost.

What she didn't know was that a special someone had a plan as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Montague laid in his bed thinking about the last couple of hours. His plan was working about perfectly.

He had already gotten her to kiss him. It wouldn't be long till she was in his bed. He knew she wouldn't just give it up for a smooth talker and hot kisser. Angelina Johnson was not easy. It would be a difficult task but he would fulfill his goal.

All he had to do was show her that he was worth the time. He wasn't thinking sweetness and chocolates. He was thinking lust and passion. He wasn't in love with her. He just wanted her body. If Angelina could see that she wanted him too, she would give in. She proved she wanted him tonight when she kissed him back.

_Tomorrow is Saturday_, he thought. _Perfect._

He had all day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and the castle was almost deserted with the exception of 1st and 2nd years, a couple of Ravenclaws, a few Hufflepuffs, one Slytherin and one Gryffindor.

The lioness was sitting in her favorite chair in the library. Her favorite book, "Utopia", had her totally isolated from the rest of the world. That was until a voice jolted her from her thoughts.

"Johnson, Snape wants us." Montague came behind the chair and snatched the book from her hands. Angelina immediately jumped from her seat and turned to face him.

"Give me back my fucking book! And why does Snape want us?" she whispered, hoping not to get yelled at by the strict librarian.

"I don't know what he wants. He just said to go find you and come to his office," he said as he handed her back her book. "Let's go."

They walked the halls in silence. Angelina was already pissed off that she had to stop reading. It kept the peace inside her head because it was always filled with wacky thoughts from hanging out with the twins and Lee.

As they passed an empty classroom with an open door, Montague quickly grabbed her wand from her back pocket and shoved her in the open space. Before she even had time to react, he had already locked the door and both his and her wand were hidden in his robes.

"What the hell are you playing at? Snape needs to see us and I don't want him to have reason to give us another detention!" she practically shouted as she made a grab for his robes.

Easily moving out of the way, he simply said, "I thought you would have figured out that I made that up. In fact, I know that Snape is in Hogsmeade with Flitwick and your pathetic Head of House," he sneered as he began to walk towards her.

"Well what the hell do you want because I was busy!"

"I wanted to have a little chat. Last night, you left me wanting more. I don't like not getting what I want."

"Well to be honest, I could care less about what you wanted. Now if you'll excuse me." She briskly walked past him and made to open the door.

"Oh, before I forget. My wand?" She said as she walked towards him with her hand stuck out.

He opened his robes to show that it was in his pants. _Really in his pants._ From the looks of it, the wand was underneath his boxers as well.

"You honestly think I won't go in there and get them."

"I'm sure you would. That's what I'm aiming for," he said as he got closer to her. She stood there defiantly and and simply watched as his eyes looked from her face, to her breasts, to her wand in his pants.

"Well are you gonna get it or what?

"Fine."

She lifted her hands, tugged at the belt buckle, bringing him closer to her and started to undo the button on his jeans. Then unzipped them, brushing against the bulge that was not hidden in the silk boxers he was wearing.

"Someone needs to calm down," she said as she eyed the Slytherin.

"Or we could just relieve it right here."

"I don't think so," and with that she pulled out her wand and turned her back. He quickly turned her around and lifted her on his shoulder. She dropped her wand as he not so gently laid her on a desk. He took her spread legs for granted and moved between them. She tried to struggle but years of quidditch enabled his muscles to hold her down.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"Well your not getting _that_ so let me go!"

"No! Now you listen to me. I told you last night I always get what I want. Well I want you. I know the feelings mutual. Now stop fighting it," he said as he bent his head and ran his lips over the skin of her neck. She had stopped fidgeting because this whole situation was highly arousing. When he kissed her neck her eyes had fluttered shut and she raised her head to give her more access. Then a thought occurred in her head.

"If you do get me in bed, what do you plan on doing afterwards?"

"Don't worry about it," he said as his lips covered hers. She was caught off guard so her mouth was open and he took total advantage. Her hand had found it's way toward his hard member and she grasped it through his opened jeans. Then as quickly as she could she went from soft strokes to a painful clutch. He gasped as he let go of her, stood up straight, and held his aching organ. (A/N: ha ha vowels. Yeah I know. random.)

"What the fuck!"

"If you want all this, your going to have to work a lot harder. Not that it will get you anywhere anyway."

She got off the desk, picked up her wand, and walked to the door. Muttering "Alohomora!" she left.

"DAMMIT!"screamed a very horny and frustrated Slytherin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelina was walking down the hall alone when someone caught up with her.  
"Hey Angelina!" It was Roger Davies.

"Hey Roger. What are you doing here. Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?"

"Actually I've been looking for you all day. I wanted to know. Would you like to go on a date or something?"

"Sure Roger. Where would you like to go?"

"I'm thinking maybe a walk around the lake or a trip to Hogsmeade?"

"A walk would be nice. When do you want to go?"

"Tonight. 8:00. Since we're both 7th years, they'll let us go out after hours."

"OK, that sounds great. I'll see you then."

"Bye."

Little did either of them know that there was a very jealous eavesdropper listening in and they were not happy.

A/N: The plot thickens! Not my best but oh well. Reviews please! By the way has anyone notice that I have a certain preference of my make out scenes either up against the wall or laying on a desk. I have to work on that.


	3. The Date

I'm back! Here's Chapter 3. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: The Date

It was the night of the date and Angelina was almost ready. Katie and Alicia were trying to get her to apply some eyeliner and mascara. She wouldn't let them touch her with that paint. She was always an all-natural beauty and she stuck by it. She never wore makeup except lip-gloss and she knew she turned heads. Why wear makeup when she knew Roger liked her without it?

Plus, she was extremely surprised when Roger asked her out. She had a crush on him in 2nd year but was over that in 2 weeks. He went out with Marietta Edgecombe but they split at the end of their 5th year. She cheated on him. He found her in a broom closet with Draco Malfoy. Honestly, they were in 5th year and she wanted some 3rd year as opposed to one of the hottest 6 boys in school? In Angelina's opinion, Marietta was a stupid whore. For the simple fact that Roger was one of the sweetest guys anyone could meet, what would be so appealing about an asshole 14 year old?

Anyway, after much thought, Angelina had decided that she wanted this date to go very well and would be the start of something good.

As she made her way down to the Entrance Hall, she thought of Montague and wondered of his reaction to the knowledge of this date. He doesn't know yet. Not that it's his business but he had made it obvious that she was his latest conquest. He would not appreciate some other guy stepping on his territory.

She came to an abrupt halt when the man in question stepped in front of her. He seemed to appear out of thin air.

"What's this I here about you and Davies?" he said getting straight to the point.

"What goes on with me and my _dates _is none of your business," she said as she made to move around him. He moved in front of her again and again.

"I'm just protecting what's mine."

"If your talking about me, your gonna have to forget it because I belong to no one," she said, totally offended by the fact that a man just told her he owned her.

"Let me explain something to you, Johnson. You are mine. Davies can find some other whore and mess around with her so stay away with him," he said as he grabbed her arms tightly and brought her close to his face.

"Well let me explain something to you. No one calls me a whore and gets away with it, no one insults my date and doesn't get punished, AND NO MAN EVER PUTS THEIR HANDS ON ME AND LIVES TO TELL THE TALE!" she screamed as she kneed him in the groin and punched him in the face. She glanced at her arms and was thankful there were no bruises. She stalked down the hall, leaving Montague to curl up on the floor in pain. She just wanted to get to Roger and enjoy herself. She finished her journey to the Entrance Hall and found Roger waiting for her at the doors.

"Hey Angelina. You look great."

"Thanks. You ready to go?"

"Yeah," he said as they made their way out the doors and stepped outside. The cool air gently ran across her face and cooled her anger for Montague. She could not believe he put her hands on her. But Angelina calmed herself as Roger slipped his hand in hers and they walked to the lake. As they walked, they talked about teachers, classmates, Umbridge, and friends. The sun was starting to set and they stopped under a large tree on the edge of the lake. They sat down and laid their backs against the tree trunk. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Roger spoke again.

"So I had a really good time tonight with you."

"So did I."

"Well I wanted to know if you would like to see me again. Maybe I could take you to a place in Hogsmeade or something?" he said looking at her face.

"Of course. I'd love to, Roger," Angelina said with a smile. Things were going well, in her opinion.

They sat there in a comfortable silence.

As the sun disappeared behind the hills, Roger casually said, "We should probably go now."

"Ok." So they stood up and headed back. On their way to the castle, they continued to hold hands. When they got back inside the castle, he pecked her cheek and left when they made it to the Main Staircase. He made his way to the Ravenclaw common room while she hiked her way up to Gryffindor tower.

Then she remembered something. What had happened to Montague after she left? Did he tell on her? Did he go to the infirmary?

She would be in big trouble. She would have to wait until tomorrow to see what happened.

She entered the common room and headed upstairs to the dorms. When she went in her room, she was immediately greeted by a tapping noise. An owl was perched outside the window. She opened it, let the owl in, and took the letter. She didn't recognize the bird but she gave it an owl treat and let it fly out the window. She closed it then proceeded to read the letter. It simply said:

__

You fucked with the wrong person, bitch.

It had to be Montague. He was going to try to scare her. She didn't actually believe he would try to hurt her. Would he?

Tomorrow brings a new day. The unpredictable can happen.

A/N: R and R people. I need the reviews. They inspire me! Until next time. Also, some inconsistincies with the time frame was brought to my attention. I have fixed them. For Clarification, this fic is set in Angelina's 6th year (Goblet of Fire). Marietta cheated on Roger with Draco in her 5th year and Draco in 3rd. We will assume he would have turned 14 by the end of that year.

-Rupert's Honey


	4. Confusion

So sorry this took so long but I had exams and blah blah blah on with the story!

Chapter 4: Confusion

So he thought he could intimidate her, could he? Well it was Sunday morning and Angelina was tired as hell. She spent all night tossing and turning thinking about Montague. Not in a good way. She slept for a grand total of 4 hours and proceeded to wake up before dawn. She lay in bed with her curtains closed reading her book. Reading always made her mind forget things. When she heard Alicia get up, they both got ready and walked down to breakfast together at 7.

Then mail came. Dozens of owls fluttered around the rooms searching for the student who received letters. The same owl that brought the letter last night dropped another in her plate. She opened it and read,

_I meant it. If you think you can take him from me you got another thing coming. I want him to myself._

Ok, What the hell? This couldn't be from Montague. Was this about Roger? It had to be. No one knew about her and Montague. Now Angelina had to keep a lookout for anyone with eyes for Roger.

Now that she thought about it she hadn't seen either boys come to breakfast yet. Soon enough, Montague strolled in without a glance at her and she noticed that his face looked undisturbed. So the Slytherin did get heal. 5 minutes later, Roger strolled in with a couple of Ravenclaw friends. He immediately saw her, smiled, and waved. Waving back with a smile on her face, she went back to her breakfast, placing the letter in her pocket. Alicia didn't ask about it because she was still half sleep.

Montague sat watching her from across the room. She'd actually punched him. It's a good thing he learned a good healing charm from Madam Pomfrey or he would have had to explain the shiner on his face.

He watched as she got up and walked out the door after eating. She must have sensed him staring at her because she looked quite uncomfortable. He followed her to the library.

At the entrance to the library, she stopped turned around and walked right up to him. She apparently knew he was following.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have punched you. You didn't deserve. But I don't take back the kick to the balls. You deserved a little punishment putting your hands on me." All this was said with Montague looking like a fish out of water. He certainly didn't expect an apology. She wasn't afraid of him personally but she knew what he was capable of. Her pride wasn't too thick to admit she was wrong.

"Uh…thanks."

Then she walked into the library. He followed her. However Roger had almost appeared out of nowhere as he uttered quick _excuse me_ to Montague and headed for Angelina.

Montague turned and made plans to catch up with her later.

"So what did Montague want?"

"Oh we just had to tie up a few loose ends, that's all."

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't giving you a hard time. You know those Slytherins."

"Yeah. I sure do. So how are you today?"

"I'm fine and how are you?" And as they continued their conversation they found they had a lot more in common than they thought. What they didn't know was that the same jealous eavesdropper listened in on their conversation from behind the bookshelf. Hearing enough, they slipped out of the library unnoticed. Then headed back to their common room and muttered the password, "Eagle."

A/N: That's it for now. Kind of boring but it helps with the next chapter that will be better. Promise. The first 5 people who have figured out who the eavesdropper is, send me a message and if it's right, you get a cookie! You also get a shout out in the next chapter. Which is saying something seeing as how I've stopped naming my reviewers. Forget it. You all get shout outs! Cookies for everyone! But seriously if you think you know who it is, message me and see.

PEACE!


	5. Goodbye Confusion Hello Disaster

Sorry this has taken forever but I have finally done it. The update you have been waiting for. I can't believe it's been 9 months. First I have to say, I can't believe no one figured out who the eavesdropper was. I thought it was like, Duh! I think you may have had to read the book to figure it out. I know some of you may be like, "who?"

**Evilevergreen** was the closest to guess who the eavesdropper was. She said it was a Ravenclaw. Well the confusion ends here.

Thanx to all my reviewers. Much love! Here we go!

Chapter 5: Goodbye Confusion. Hello Disaster.

_She was in the Room of Requirement. She had gone there for some alone time. Apparently they had, too. She expected something was up when she sat there reading and a bed appeared before her even though she didn't think to use one. The door was banged on as if someone was shoved against it. Scared, she hid behind the loveseat in the corner of the room. Peeking over the seat, she saw them enter. His hand was on her waist and the other buried in her hair. Her dark eyes were fixed on his as her fingers were working on his zipper. His lips connected to her neck as his hand moved from her hair to her blouse. The buttons were slowly being undone as his shirt was being untucked. _

_As the girl watched from behind the couch, she wanted to tear her eyes away but couldn't. She had to be dreaming. She took one final look at the couple. He was roaming the girl's body, almost like he was relishing in the brown skin. He kissed her lips once more before they both laid down on the bed and he climbed on top of her. The girl behind the couch pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. _

"Ooooooowwwwwwwwwww!"

Turns out she was. Marietta Edgecombe woke up from her nightmare. It had happened before. Different versions of her love and Angelina doing what she wished she could. She mentally cursed the day she cheated on Roger. He was perfect. Now he was dating Angelina. Her newest enemy. That was the only reason she loathed her. Well, maybe not.

She bested her at a lot of things. She got better grades, she played quidditch, and she was one of the guys. She was obviously beautiful and the teachers adored her. She was perfect. Marietta got good grades but she sometimes struggled. She didn't play sports at all. She had a few guy friends but not too many. Marietta was very pretty and was up on the scale. However, Angelina was a 10. You can't compete with that.

She sent Angelina a note telling her to stay away from Roger but to no avail. They continued to date and Marietta was left in the cold. She had made it a habit to continually stalk the two on a regular basis. They didn't know it though. Anyway, after her nightmare, Marietta decided she would have to think of a new plan to get Roger back. She would have to sleep on it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, the whole day went by uneventfully. Angelina had talked to Roger for a while and then came back to the common room. She met up with Alicia there and told her about Roger.

"Well he is the sweetest guy in the world!"

"Really? You are so lucky! I wish George was sweet like that."

"I mean it was a nice walk around the lake. He was polite and we have so much in common! I really like him."

As Angelina and Alicia chatted away, the two girls did not notice two redheaded boys in the corner of the room pointing towards them with their wands. All of a sudden Angelina interrupted Alicia,

"OH MY GOD! Alicia YOUR SKIN!"

"Angelina what are you talking about? My skin is perfectly fine. Honestly..." She bent down to look at her reflection in the glass of the coffee table and what she saw made her scream.

Her skin

was

green.

It was a dark forest green. She looked at her hands and they were the same. Angelina had only looked away for a second and when she looked back, her best friend was green!

"Oh my god! Let's go to the infirmary...come on Alicia! Come on, Alicia get up! For heaven's sake, GET UP!" screamed Angelina as Alicia began to hysterically sob. As she pulled Alicia to her feet, she noticed the twins laughing their arse's off. Bastards! For now, her friend was in need of some serious help. So they walked to the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey suggested that Alicia stay for the next couple of hours. Alicia told Angelina she should go. She didn't want her friend to be cooped up all day. Besides, the potion Madam Pomfrey gave her was making her sleepy.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Leesh."

It was about noon so lunch was started. As she entered the Great Hall, she immediately spotted her friends. As she sat across from the twins, she couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her. She ignored it and focused her attention on the twins.

"Didn't the two of you learn your lesson in second year?" she said. When they were 12, they made her shrink twice her size. When she was changed back, she did not hesitate to give them both black eyes.

"Yes Angelina. We're sorry we pranked your friend," they said in their "yes mommy" voices.

So they continued to eat their lunch. Towards the end of it, she still felt eyes burning a hole in her skull. She looked up. Good Ol' Montague. Something was different about him. Maybe it was the fact that he was just wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Or perhaps the way his hair hung loosely in front of his eyes. Or just the way he was watching her. Whatever it was, he looked ruggedly handsome and sexy. (More so than usual)

Angelina gave him a look saying, "What do you want?" He silently told her the obvious answer. Angelina averted her eyes as she rested them on Roger. He was laughing about something with his friends when she caught his eye. He gave her a little wink and mouthed, "Lets meet up later." Angelina nodded her head and looked back at Montague. His face was red and he was obviously very upset. She gave him a sly smile.

After lunch, the twins announced a party in the common room that night. Angelina decided to finish her homework because she would never be able to get it done with the serious amounts of firewhiskey she planned on drinking that night. So she went to the library with her books. She set her books down and went to look for the potions book to help her for reference. She found it. On the top shelf. The very top shelf. She was tall but not that tall. She tried to jump and she still couldn't get it. She reached on her very tiptoes and was merely a half-inch away from it. Then a large muscular hand came from behind her and HIS voice whispered, "Here you go."

With a sigh she turned around and muttered a thank you as she shoved past Montague and back to the table where her books were. He sat down across from her and did nothing.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can. I would like it if you would strip off your clothes, lay down on this table and spread your legs," he said thoughtfully as if he were telling her about the contents of pumpkin juice.

"Well, that was honest," she said not very surprised at his abruptness. She went back to her work.

"Angelina?"

She automatically looked up. She never thought she would ever hear him say her name. Especially not so gently. "What?"

"Why are you denying this? You do realize that I could have anyone I wanted. All I want is you," he said very quietly. He didn't even sound conceited, despite what he was saying. It was an obvious fact but when he actually stated it, it felt like a declaration of undying love.

"Montague, you do realize that I'm seeing someone?"

"He doesn't have to know."

"Well I'm not the kind of girl who cheats on her man. He's not my boyfriend, as of yet, but I think things might get serious. But even if I wasn't dating him, this still cannot happen. I'm a Gryffindor, you're a Slytherin. Our worlds would eventually clash, even if it were only physical. Besides, you had your fun with me. And, like you said, you can have anyone you want. Why me?"

"Do you not realize that you are one of the most beautiful girls in school? That fact and this reason is why I want you. I haven't had you yet. Every decent Ravenclaw and Slytherin girl I have gone through were never satisfying enough. They don't have your fire."

She knew he was a man-whore but damn. Every Slytherin and Ravenclaw? She knew he wouldn't fuck a Hufflepuff because in his eyes they were the lowest of the low_. And I thought Marietta was a whore_, she thought. She wondered why the other girls slept with him. They probably thought they could change his ways. _Stupid bitches, _she thought with a mental smirk.

"Well, Montague, it sounds like you just want me as a notch on your bedpost. It's not going to happen, so just let it go, all right?" she said as she finished up her homework. "I'll be seeing you."

Then she left. Montague thought of going after her but he thought better of it.

So she walked to her dorm. She left her books on her bed and spent the rest of the day with the twins and Lee. Around 6:30, they headed to the infirmary to see Alicia. She was ready to go so they proceeded to dinner. On their way, Roger caught up with them and said to Angelina, "Hey. I have something to show you. Come with me." She agreed and he took hold of her hand and led her to a painting of an apple tree on the 4th floor. "Zona," he said to it and it swung open.

They stepped into it and Angelina gasped. It was a small beautiful library. It was a small room but all the space on the wall was covered in books with the exception of a small stained glass window and the torches on each side. In the middle of the room, a small table was set for two by candlelight.

"I know you love to read. I thought you would like it. Maybe you would like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I love it. Of course. Let's sit," she said as they went to it. It was pretty romantic. Being in a library, her favorite place (besides the quidditch pitch), with her favorite boy (for the moment), eating her favorite food (hamburgers and fries).

After they were finished with dessert, music came from nowhere. "Would you like to dance?" he asked as he offered his hand. She nodded and allowed herself to be swept into his arms. He placed his hands on her hips and she rested her wound her arms around his neck. She stepped closer to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

"So Angelina, I have something I want to ask you."

"Yes?" she said apprehensively. She hoped maybe he would ask her to be his girlfriend. She really liked him and maybe Montague would get off her back. She had a plan to seduce him then at the last minute leave him hanging. Then Roger came in to the picture. Everything changed.

"Well, I like you a lot. I think you know that by now. We've been having some fun lately and I can't think of anyone else I would rather be with. I know it's the last year of school but I just want to see where things go. So, will you be my girlfriend?"

Without even thinking about it, she raised her head to kiss him. She pressed her lips to his in a real kiss. He kissed her back and ran his mouth over hers in a sensual kiss. It was a beautiful kiss, slow, sexy, intimate but not too hot.

As they broke apart, they gave each other a smile that said it all.

"So...is that a yes?" They both laughed and danced a little while longer. Then they heard people flooding into the hallways. Dinner was over.

"As much as I hate to end this, I should go. Alicia just came back from Pomfrey so I should go make sure the Weasleys aren't letting her guzzle down firewhiskey at the party tonight," said Angelina remembering her friend.

"Alright. Just let me..." he flicked his wand and the table with the dirty dishes disappeared.

"Let's go," he said before they walked to the painting. She hadn't noticed it before, but the back of the portrait was a see-through mirror. They checked to make sure no one was in the hallway and climbed out. They said their goodbyes and Roger told her to have fun at the party. They gave each other another intimate kiss and they parted.

As she walked the halls, she felt on top of the world. She couldn't stop smiling. She practically ran to the Tower to tell Alicia what happened. However, on her way, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She kept glancing behind her shoulder but there was never anyone there except the occasional group of friends or lone students. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling. She made it to the tower safely and hurried in. She found her friends in the middle of the crowd dancing. They passed her a butterbeer and partied on. Since it was Sunday, the party ended at 10:00 instead of normal weekend parties that ended at 3:00 or so.

She told Alicia everything that night before they went to bed. Life is good.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marietta had a plan. She saw them walk out of the painting. God knows what they did in there. She had to put a stop to this. She needed help, though. Who would help her?

Preview: Chapter 6

_"So will you help me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"A little persuasion will do them some good."_

_"Good."_

A/N: There we go people! Have fun reviewing the shit out of this chapter! The next update should be soon. I promise I will never go this long without updating again!

kisses


	6. Let The Games Begin

Wait a minute!!! Is that Rupert's Honey? Yeah, I'm back and so sorry. I was watching Family Guy and I decided to read some old reviews. As I was reading them, I said to myself, "Update right now!" SO I did. This one is a lot of dialogue but it helps push it forward so please enjoy and R & R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6: Let the Games Begin

Weeks went by fairly quickly after Roger asked Angelina to be his girlfriend. Before she knew it, it was time for the first challenge of the TriWizard Tournament. Montague had backed off for awhile but he still sent her those looks at meals that sent shivers down her spine. Also, the mystery threat had ceased. By November, Roger and Angelina were moving forward.

They spent a lot of time together but even more time alone which was beginning to make Angelina uncomfortable.

_Flashback_

_After the first month, he attempted to undo her jeans during a snogging session and when she stopped him he said, "Well, when are we going to?" _

_Slightly offended, she replied,"I don't know but I'm not ready. I've never done that before and we've only been together for a little while...it's OK to wait right?"_

_He hung his head quite obnoxiously and simply said,"Yeah OK," and with that got off of her. _

"_Roger? It's OK to wait, right? You understand...don't you?"_

"_Yeah Angelina, I understand but I hope you get ready real soon. It's been a long time for me, you know? I don't know how long I can wait."_

"_Well forgive me if I can't fulfill your needs, you unbelievable arse! I guess you should just find it elsewhere," she said as she proceeded to stalk out of his room. _

_She ignored him for the rest of the day and the whole next day until he caught up with her after dinner._

"_Angelina, please! Wait! Let me say something for just a minute!"_

_She whipped around so fast her long braids slapped him in the face._

"_60 seconds...go," she growled._

"_First off. I am so sorry that I said that to you. I do not know what the bloody hell I was thinking because I don't want anyone else. I would never even think it." Her resolve was crumbling. Before she realized it, he was stroking her forearms gently bringing her closer to him._

"_I don't ever want to make you feel like I want someone else. You just make me feel so...well...Ange you turn me on haha...and I just want to be with you. I'm sorry."_

_Angelina was sold. _

"_Roger, I want to be with you too. Just don't make me feel like that again OK?"_

_He kissed her as soon as the last word escaped her lips._

"_I promise."_

However, since then Angelina could tell Roger was getting impatient. It wasn't that she was saving herself for marriage, she just didn't want to waste her first time. She liked Roger a lot but she certainly didn't love him and she seriously doubted giving him her virginity anytime soon.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was, however, a whole plan being hatched behind her back.

Montague received and owl that simply read: _You want Johnson. I want to help._ _Meet me in the Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom at 9._

As he waited in the bathroom, Montague felt a small hand on his shoulder to turn him around. He came face to face Marietta Edgecombe.

"You? You've got to be kidding," he said as he turned to leave.

"Getting Johnson away from Roger doesn't interest you?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Talk."

Marietta lowered her hood and looked him right in the eyes.

"I want Roger. I messed up with him but I'd be willing to do anything to get him back. Which is why I want to use you. I need you to try to seduce Angelina. I don't care if you succeed but I need to you to get her in a very compromising position. You will let me know exactly when you do and I will bring Roger to see it. Angelina will never need to know you set her up and she will be free to be seduced properly when she is single."

"And how am I supposed to let you know without her getting suspicious?"

"Easy. Simple incantation: Alertes. The tip of your wand will glow and so will mine," she said as her wand emitted a small light of red. He did the same and as they touched their wand tips, the light sparked and went out.

"Why do I have the feeling you are going to do more to Angelina than you are admitting to?"

"That is my concern, not yours. Whatever I do to her, do you really care? You still get to have her."

"While that is true, I just don't-" he was cut off by her abruptness. She knew he would do it anyway and she didn't have time for useless chit chat.

"So will you help me?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

"A little persuasion will do her some good."

"Good."

With that, she turned on her heels and left the bathroom leaving Montague to himself.

"Well this should be interesting..." he muttered to himself. He heard a giggle coming from the stall next to him and briskly left the bathroom before Moaning Myrtle tried to land herself a new crush.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the dragon task, Angelina found herself sitting beside the lake left alone with her thoughts. She heard the grass crunch next to her and didn't look up when she felt someone sit next to her. She had a feeling he would come to her eventually to talk about something or other.

"How can I help you Montague?" she said still not looking at him.

"You haven't spoken to me in weeks."

"What would I have to say? Please don't pretend like you care about what I have to say all of a sudden."

"I know you see me Angelina. I know you feel my eyes on you during classes and at meals. I know you feel them now" and he was not lying. Angelina could feel those dark blue eyes burning holes in the side of her head yet she did not give him the satisfaction of him seeing hers.

"You're right. I do see you. However, I would have thought you would be over this game by now. I made it very clear a long time ago that-"

"I know what you said. I didn't believe it then and I certainly don't believe it now. I know how I affect you Angelina. I know that Davies never makes you feel the way I did."

"How would you know-"

"Because you haven't fucked him. That's how I know." This caused her to jerk her head his direction only to find him inches away from her face. He was challenging her and she would not back down.

"And how would you know? How can you tell if he doesn't shag the daylights out of me? How can you see if he doesn't jump my bones every time we are alone? How do you know I don't scream his name every night?" she whispered still inches away from his lips.

"You know how I know...?" he whispered back as he leaned towards her ear.

"I know you don't shag him because...." she took in a breath and held it as she waited for the answer she thought was coming.

"...he complains in the boys bathroom about your cock-blocking all the time." That shook her from her stupor. She jerked her head back

"No he doesn't...he wouldn't..." she stuttered in her shock.

"Oh yes he does Little Miss Blue Balls. Shows a lot of respect for you doesn't he? Listen, when he finds someone to give him what he wants, trust me when I say I will be the first to say I told you so."

"You're a filthy liar Montague," she said as she got up to leave.

"Also, I've seen that Delacour girl eying him lately. You might want to watch out for her," he taunted to her retreating back.

"Shut up!!!!" was all he heard her say before he turned towards the lake with a smile on his face to watch the sunset.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Preview Chapter 7:

_As Professor Moody ordered Marietta to grab wolfs bane from the top shelf, she noticed a glass clear goblet with on the restricted shelf labeled Polyjuice._

_She climbed down and asked Professor Moody what Polyjuice was and he simply answered, "It's restricted."_

_Being a Ravenclaw, her cleverness was leaking with curiosity._

_After classes she went to the library and researched it. After reading its uses, she quickly decided her __next move._

_In the corner of her eye, she saw silver blond hair float past her. She closed her book and followed Fleur as she went to the the bathroom_.

A/N: That's it. I have already started the next chapter so don't fret. It should be here probably by tomorrow night.

If you get confused, please message me and I will help in any way I can


End file.
